A Feeling in the Water
by Moosagi
Summary: When Kate gets posted to a frigate that is being sent to war, will Mike be able her being away?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sea Patrol. I merely use the characters for my own enjoyment.

*************************

Mike sat in his cabin, going over some paperwork that had to be finished by the time _Hammersley_ returned to port. It was frustrating him though because he couldn't stop thinking that something wasn't right. He didn't know what it was, but it was there, just this gut feeling. He had called up to the bridge numerous times to check if everything was all right and it was. The ship was running fine and it looked to be a quiet night. However, there was something still niggling in his stomach, making him uneasy. His eyes focused again on the paperwork and he was reading it again but not taking it in. His thoughts were distracted again by a knock at the door.

"Come in."

He turned to see Nav at the door, her face white and looking quite distressed.

The gut feeling that had been niggling at him, seemed to flare into full-blown fear.

"What's happened?"

Nav stood there, her mouth opening and closing before she finally got the words out.

"Sir, we picked up a distress call a few moments ago and it took us time to fully figure out what it was saying and by the time we did, it had dropped out."

Mike had stood, ready to start heading to the bridge, "Go on."

"It was from HMAS Baranduda Sir. We picked up that they had hit some form of trouble and required immediate assistance because they were sinking," Nav finished quietly.

"Have you changed course?" Mike asked, as they walked quickly to the bridge.

Nav shook her head, "No Sir. I thought to check with you first."

Mike nodded his head, walking up the ladder to see the tense faces of those in the bridge staring back at him.

"Right then. Nav set course for the Baranduda and get as there as soon as possible."

Nav nodded her head, "Yes Sir," before shouting the co-ordinates of where the last known position of the ship was.

"RO, get me NavCom," Mike said, walking over to where RO was seated. It wasn't long before Mike had informed NavCom of the situation and had organised a search plan.

The entire ship was tense as they approached the co-ordinates. So far they had seen nothing. Mike had every available sailor with binoculars, scanning the ocean for any sign of life. They were within half an hour of the search zone when a shout arose from on the deck. All eyes were turned to the north-east, where debris was littered everywhere, floating forgotten on the surface. All prayed that they would see some form of life.

"Stop both engines," Mike called.

The ship was stopped.

"Nav, get the XO to lead a RHIB out. I'll be taking the other one. I want you to remain on the ship," Mike said.

"Sir, I don't think…"

"Just do it."

Mike found himself moving slowly through the debris, calling out and looking for survivors with some of the crew. His eyes were continually scanning the water, occasionally catching a glimpse of something that might look like a sailor, only to find it was a spare pair of overalls or a floating life jacket.

After about an hour, and close to the centre of debris, they saw bodies, many of them floating amongst the debris, but still not the entire crew. Mike knew they would have to recover them and radioed through to the XO to meet him at his position to help recover as many as possible.

They moved to the closest body and Mike watched as two sailors lean out to bring it over the side of the RHIB. He watched as shocked faces looked at the body and Mike moved to the front of the RHIB. The instant he saw the body, he let out a cry of anguish. There, lying in front of him was Kate. Her face was white and her lips blue but her eyes remained open, staring straight at Mike. Grief struck deep into his heart, knowing he had lost her forever.

Mike shot up in his rack, narrowly missing the bunk above him, his heart racing a mile a minute. He couldn't believe what he has just seen and it had all felt so real. That's what terrified him the most. He didn't know if the dream was telling him something, that something had happened to Kate or if it was just his imagination running wild. The last he saw, Kate was walking into NavCom, where he dropped her on his way to _Hammersley_. He crawled out, knowing he wasn't going to get much more sleep and headed up to the bridge. It wasn't long till morning and as soon as it was a reasonable hour, he was putting in a call to NavCom, just to make sure.

Kate stretched out in the bed, having suffered another disturbed sleep. It was always like this when Mike was out at sea. She couldn't sleep and noticed the absence of the extra warmth on her left. She couldn't wait till he returned, glad that they were only out for a short time. She lifted her hand to move the sheets. A small smile caught her face as the sun caught her engagement and wedding band. It had only been 6 months, and not having Mike with her for most of it meant that it only felt like she had been married yesterday. She turned to look at the time and almost shot out. She was meeting Commander Marshall at 9 o'clock and it was 8:15. She raced to get ready.

With five minutes to spare, Kate walked into NavCom. She ended up waiting for half an hour for him. By the time he was ready to talk to her, she wanted to leave.

"Lieutenant McGregor, would you like to come in now?"

Kate stood and followed Marshall into his office and sat down in front of his desk.

"Sir, why did you call me in today? I have the next two weeks off," Kate asked, confused at the meeting.

Marshall let out a sigh. He didn't want to do this to Mike and Kate. The fact that they had hardly anytime together since the wedding upset him even more because this was his fault.

"Kate, what I'm about to tell you, I don't want to. But your knowledge of frigates and your experience as an executive officer are needed immediately. The HMAS Baranduda is being sent to the Middle East as there is some Naval assistance required in the Persian Gulf. The government has elected to send a fleet of Frigates to start with and the Baranduda currently does not have an executive officer. So I have been given the pleasure of promoting you to Lieutenant Commander and to give you your new posting aboard the HMAS Baranduda as its Executive Officer," Marshall finished, handing her over the appropriate bits and pieces.

Kate sat their shocked. She had not been expecting this. His words sunk in and she realised the length of time she would be away from Mike. She didn't know how she would tell him this. It would be difficult, she knew that but she had no choice.

"Thankyou Sir," she managed to choke out, "It's an… honour."

Marshall smiled at her, mistaking for the reason of her stumble, "You will be perfectly fine Lieutenant Commander. You will be able to handle it."

Kate nodded her head, not concerned of the job, but more of how Mike would take it.

"Is there anything else Sir?"

He shook his head, "I will give you a briefing closer to your departure date, which will be in about a week or so. But for now, get your affairs in order and I will get in touch with you later."

Kate walked out of NavCom, everything sinking in. She had just been promoted and had just been posted to a frigate that was being sent to the Persian Gulf, for 6 months. She would be away from Mike for 6 months. She let out a sigh, knowing she would have to think of something by tomorrow morning.

As Kate stood on the pier, watching the _Hammersley_ come into port, she couldn't help the feeling of dread weigh down her stomach. She looked up to the bridge and saw Mike standing there, a smile on his face. She gave him a small wave, not knowing what else to do at that point in time.

As the boat came into port, Mike saw a very familiar figure standing on the pier, dressed in white. He couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as he noticed her and went to move out of the enclosed section of the bridge. Nav, sitting off to the right, smiled as she noticed the captain's reaction.

Mike watched as Kate gave him the small wave. It was an acknowledgment of him being there, but she didn't seem all there. It was as though something was wrong with her, but he had no idea what could be. Everything was fine when he left. His face screwed up in confusion as he walked back into the bridge.

Nikki was off the boat first and saw Kate. She walked over to her and instantly noticed her promotion.

"Oh my God!!! You got promoted! Congratulations!" she squealed. She gave Kate a hug, not noticing the stiffness of her friend. "When did you get that?? Why did you get it??"  
Kate was quiet, but Nikki quickly got her message, "I'd rather wait to tell Mike first."

Nikki nodded her head, "Fair enough. Will we be seeing you at the pub tonight?"

Kate nodded her head, "Most likely."  
Her attention was suddenly turned to behind Nikki, who knew that Mike had just stepped off the boat.

"Kate," he walked straight to her and pulled her into his arms, the nightmare flashing before his eyes. The feeling of her in his arms comforted him and he was thankful that his dream wasn't real.

"I missed you," he whispered to her.

She tightened her arms around him, "God I missed you too. You don't know how horrible it is to sleep in that big bed all alone."

'_Although you probably will soon'_ she thought to herself.

They were in their own little perfect world where no one else existed at that moment… until one of the crew butted in.

"Oi you too. Go get a room!"

Mike pulled back and turned around to see Spider, ET and Buffer standing there.

"Get back to getting this boat done properly," Mike yelled.

They all quickly walked off, mumbling 'yes sirs'.

Mike turned back to Kate and noticed her promotion. He was surprised at that because she had no reason to be promoted. The uneasy feeling from his nightmare returned to his stomach and all of a sudden, he didn't want to ask her.

But… being the good husband, "You got promoted?"

She nodded her head, "Yesterday."

He leant and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, knowing she wouldn't allow for anything more whilst in sight of the crew, "Congratulations."

She smiled at him, but he noticed the smile didn't reach her eyes, "Thanks."

He turned to Nikki, "Nav, make sure the XO gets everything done properly this time."

Nikki nodded her head, "Aye sir," and turned and walked back onto the boat.

Kate raised an eyebrow, "Trouble with you're latest XO Commander Flynn?"

Mike couldn't help but smile, "I seem to have trouble finding the right replacement from my last XO. She was very good I have to say, but she ran off with her CO and now I have to find a new one and none seem to be good enough."

Kate laughed, "Well it appears this officer has impressed you."

Mike leaned down to whisper in her ear, "You have no idea."

She smiled and, quickly checking to see no one was watching, kissed him briefly but passionately. As she pulled away, he let out a small groan.

"Why do you always do that?" he asked, clearly annoyed.

"Because, that way, you don't hang around here for very long," she turned and started to walk off, "I'll see you at home."

She had changed by the time he got home and was sitting comfortably in a pair of jeans and a singlet. She heard him walk in and smiled against the glass of wine she had held to her lips. She knew what was coming.

He walked into the kitchen and almost instantly had pulled the glass of wine out of her hands and pulled her into a very passionate kiss. She relaxed completely against him having missed this contact for weeks.

Eventually, they needed air and pulling away from her Mike finally asked what he'd wanted to know since he'd left Commander Marshall's office. He had asked Marshall about his wife's latest promotion, but all that he had gotten was that it was something he had to ask Kate.

"So your promotion. How did you get that?"

Kate sighed, knowing she would have to tell him sometime.

"I was given a new posting today and needed the promotion to do it."

Mike instantly assumed she was given command of her own patrol boat, "Oh really? What patrol boat?"

Kate shook her head, "It's not a patrol boat."

His face dropped, that must mean she was most likely posted to a frigate, "Where have you been posted to then?"

"I've been posted onto the HMAS Baranduda, as the executive officer. They needed one as soon as possible, and I was available," Kate replied, not wanting to look him in the eyes.

"You're not telling me everything are you? There's more to it," Mike asked in a monotone voice.

Kate nodded, "I'm going to the Middle East. To the Persian Gulf specifically."

Flashes of Mike's nightmare went through his head and he had to repress a shudder.

"Why didn't you say no?"

"I couldn't," she replied, wondering where he was going with it.

"Yes you can. It is possible to say no I don't want to accept it," he replied, his voice sounding more and more dejected.

"There was also a promotion involved. I don't want to be stuck as a Lieutenant my entire life. I do want to move up, to try new things," she said, getting annoyed at how selfish he was being. "Do you expect me to just happily accept that?"

"Yes!" he replied, shocking himself at his own answer.

"So you're the one who is allowed to get promoted and go out every other month to play around on your damn patrol boat, whilst I sit around here missing you and missing being in the action. And when the chance comes along, I'm expected to say no to it?" She turned and stormed out of the room.

He followed, "Kate please, I didn't mean it like that!"

She kept walking and eventually he caught her in the bedroom. He reached out and grabbed her arm, "Kate please!"

She turned around and glared at him, a look he hadn't received since her days on the _Hammersley_ as his XO.

"Of course you did! Why else would you have said it!" she yelled at him.

"Because I don't want to lose you!" he yelled back, losing his temper at how unreasonable she was being.

She stood there in silence, processing what he had just said, "What makes you think you're going to lose me? I'm married to you aren't I?"

He shook his head, "It's not that. It's just… I had this dream and in it I lost you. I don't want that to happen."

Kate smiled and walked up to him, gently cupping her hands around his face, "You're not going to lose me, not now not ever."

He couldn't help but smile in return, even with all the unease weighing down his stomach. He pulled her into his arms into a bear hug and didn't want to let go.

Until the phone rang.

Kate pulled back and answered it, "Hey Nikki… Yeah we'll be there soon… Okay… Okay… Bye."

She turned to look at Mike, "We're wanted at the pub."

"Can't we stay here?" he sounded like a whiny child, "I've been with them for the last two weeks and I don't want to have to share you with them right now."

She smiled and leaned in and kissed him briefly, "Later Mike."

He sighed before walking into the wardrobe to get changed, "Fine, but you better keep your promise."

Kate just laughed, not understanding where the whining was coming from all of a sudden.

Almost as soon as they walked into the pub, Mike and Kate had drinks shoved into their hands by the crew. Nikki beckoned them over to where she was standing. They walked over, unsure of what was going on.

Nikki raised her drink, "Right. Well I want to raise a toast to Kate." The entire crew and Mike, raised their glasses in Kate's direction.

"Well, I would like to congratulate Kate on her latest promotion to Lieutenant Commander, which she hopefully will tell us about!"

Kate took the hint and looked about her friends. She let out a sigh, knowing they should know.

"I got my promotion because of a new posting to the HMAS Baranduda. I'm their new Executive Officer and will be heading to the Persian Gulf in the near future."

The crew stood there shocked at the news they had just heard. A few eyes drifted to Mike who just stood there silently, his head lowered, not wanting anyone to gauge what he was feeling.

Nikki broke the silence, "Wow. Congratulations Kate. That's amazing."

Slowly everyone started to follow Nikki's lead and congratulate Kate.

Mike lay in bed later on, unable to close his eyes in fear that Kate's cold, lifeless face would be there. He looked to the other side of the bed, where she lay asleep. He was afraid he would lose her and he prayed to whoever was listening that whilst she was out on the Baranduda, that she would be all right. He reached over and pulled her into his arms, a small murmur coming from her. He smiled as she snuggled against him and felt a bit of the unease go before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

As Kate walked up the ramp onto the _Baranduda_, she threw a glance back at the families saying goodbye to their loved ones. Jealousy and anger flooded through her at the sight. She wished that Mike was here to say goodbye to her, but she glanced over to where the _Hammersley _should be tied up. She wished Mike hadn't gone out. She wished he were here.

_Kate turned as Mike walked into the kitchen. She walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist._

"_Hey, what did NavCom want?"_

_She felt him stiffen against her and pulled back to look at him. His face was blank, showing no emotion. But there was something in his eyes. She was suddenly afraid._

"_Mike, what is it?"_

_He looked her in the eyes, "NavCom wants the Hammersley out on patrol. The Bundaberg needs some repairs done to it."_

_Kate took a step back, shaking her head, "You can't go. I go in a week! You said you would be there to say good bye."_

"_I'm sorry Kate but I can't help when I'm sent out," he replied, trying to make her see his side. He moved to try and hug her._

"_Don't, just don't," she said before walking off. She walked into the bedroom and ignored him for the rest of the night._

_When she woke up in the morning, he had gone._

She looked away from where the _Hammersley_ should be, regretting that she didn't actually say goodbye to Mike.

She stood in the bridge, listening to the navigator tell her about the approaching cyclone. They weren't able to delay their departure to let the category 5 cyclone pass and so instead were looking for a way around it.

"We may have to sail closer to the Indonesian archipelago," he told her.

She nodded her head, "Sounds like a plan. Work out the alternative course and check with the CO."

He nodded, "Yes Ma'am. Did you have family here today?"

Kate shook her head, "No."

She was not elaborating further, knowing that he was only making conversation.

He looked away, throwing a quick glance out the window as a ship let out an approaching horn.

"Looks like a patrol boat is returning," he said offhandedly.

Kate looked up, recognising the Armidale class patrol boat. She grabbed a pair of binoculars to make doubly sure but the hull number gave it away.

She turned to the navigator. "I'll be back soon," she said before quickly running out.

By the time she had gotten back through the ship and to the ramp, the _Hammersley_ had already docked. She raced down the ramp, her eyes frantically looking for Mike. She pushed through couples and parents hugging until she reached the end of the crowd. There was no sign of him. She turned and walked back through the crowd towards the ramp. She was just about to step on when a cry came from behind her.

"Kate!"

She turned around and saw Mike pushing through the crowd.

"Kate! Wait!"

She stepped off the ramp and ran towards him and straight into his arms.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it! I was just upset that you weren't going to be here," Kate said as she buried her face into his shirt.

He tightened his arms around her, "I wasn't going to let you go without saying goodbye."

She pulled back and looked at him, "You smell. When did you last take a shower?"

He just laughed and leaned in and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, entangling her hands into her hair and deepening the kiss. The ships horn blared, indicating it would be leaving soon.

They pulled apart, her eyes never leaving his.

"I'm going to miss you," he whispered.

"I know. I'm going to miss you too. But I'll be able to email you," she replied.

He smiled at her, "I know. But it won't be the same as having you here." He rested his hand against her cheek, "Stay safe. I don't want to lose you."

She nodded her head, "I will don't you worry. You be careful too. I don't want to come home to hear you've been hurt by some machete-wielding maniac."

He laughed, "I don't see that happening."

The horn blared again.

"I'd better go," she whispered.

He nodded his head and leant in and kissed her for the final time.

"I love you."

She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him, "I love you too. See you in 6 months."

She stepped away and walked towards the ramp. At the top she turned back and gave him a small wave before disappearing in amongst the throng of sailors boarding the boat.

As she disappeared, he let out a sigh, relieved he had made it to say goodbye, but concerned because of the uneasy feeling in his stomach. As the boat started to pull away, he figured he should return to the _Hammersley_. When he got back to the boat, he quickly ran to the bridge and told the sailor to let out a few short bursts of the horn, knowing it wasn't right, but wanting to wish the crew, mainly Kate, well.

Kate was standing in the bridge, next to the CO, when they heard the horn blasts from the _Hammersley_. They all looked and Kate couldn't help but smile at the sight of the crew standing and frantically waving on the decks. Her eyes drifted to the bridge where she could see Mike standing there waving. She moved out of the enclosure to the bridge to return the waves. Even over the sound of the engines, she could hear the cheering and calls from the crew. She waved till they were out of sight before heading back into the bridge with a laugh.

The CO looked at her strangely. "That's hardly the way for an XO to act in front of a crew," he said with a slight disapproving voice.

"Sorry sir, but that was my last crew. It's also my husband's boat," she replied with a smile.

"What boat is it?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"HMAS Hammersley Sir," she replied.

He nodded his head in realisation, "I believe that is commanded by Commander Flynn. I hear he has got himself a bit of a reputation," he threw her a sideways glance.

She smiled and let out a little laugh before murmuring to herself, "That's my Mikey."

She held tight as the boat plunged through another wave. The cyclone had slightly changed its course, meaning the _Baranduda_ was right in the way. They had no alternative but to charge straight through the storm. Kate watched as the lightening flashed through the sky. She thought back to the time when the _Hammersley_ went through a storm much calmer than this and they had lost power. She was afraid then, now she was petrified. Another flash of lightening streaked through the sky followed by a deafening crash of thunder. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. She saw the lightening heading straight for the ship and surprising everyone, the ship lost all power. Everyone started to rush around like headless chooks, no one knowing what to do. The CO was attempting to reach the bridge, trying to get them to restore power to the boat. They spent about half an hour trying to work it out as the ship was buffeted around in the storm.

Kate returned to the bridge, hoping things were looking better, only to hear that they hadn't been successful. Suddenly a cry from the helmsmen turned every ones attention to an island looming up in front.

The CO quickly turned to the radio operator, "Get a mayday out… NOW!" All eyes were on the looming island. The bridge was silent except for the mayday that was being relayed by the radio operator.

The CO's eyes widened as a rocky outcrop appeared out of the swell of the ocean and he knew that there wasn't a chance of avoiding it, "Prepare for impact!"

As the ship hit the rocks, the motion threw Kate into the steering panel. Her vision swam and all she could hear was the groaning of metal and the shouts of sailors. It started to fade and as she was swept into black oblivion, her last thoughts were of Mike.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mayday…. Da…May…this… HM… Baranduda…. Require immedi….. tance…."

The fisherman looked at his radio in shock at the mayday call. He couldn't quite understand what was being said, but after listening to it being repeated a few times he caught the gist. He managed to somehow get the location down and the name of the ship. At the realisation it was a Navy ship he quickly called to his partner.

"Oi Mate, come check this out," he called. As soon as he spoke, the radio went quiet. An uneasy feeling settled in his stomach.

"Whatcha got? Finally found some fish?" his partner asked, walking up behind him.

He shook his head, "No I was picking up a mayday call from what seems to be a Navy ship. It was being repeated over and over again but it's just gone quiet. Something is wrong, I'm going to report it."

His partner was looking between the co-ordinates, a chart and the weather report, "Jase, their position puts them right in the cyclone. I'd get it in quickly."

He looked up from the radio and quickly called it in.

Marshall rolled over letting out a groan as the phone next to his bed kept ringing. His wife mumbled something next to him, but he ignored it as he switched on the light to pick up the phone. His eyes scanned the clock, 4:00 am.

"Steve Marshall."

The voice of Lieutenant Darryl Smith came over the phone, "Sir, we need you at NavCom immediately."

Marshall let out a sigh, "Smith, it's 4am in the morning. What could possibly be so important that you're willing to wake me up this early."

"Sir, we've lost contact with the HMAS Baranduda and a civilian fishing vessel has just relayed a mayday from the Baranduda. Sir something isn't right."

Marshall shot up at the news he had just heard, "I'll be in there as soon as possible. I don't want this getting out until we're absolutely certain what has happened. In the mean time, I want a list of available ships that we can send out on a search and rescue mission."

Smith replied with a brisk, "Yes sir," before hanging up.

Marshall broke all speed records in getting to NavCom. As he walked in, Smith was next to him almost immediately with a copy of the last known co-ordinates and the mayday call.

"Sir, I've looked into getting some search and rescue teams but all we have available at the moment are two patrol boats, Bundaberg and Hammersley."

His head shot up at the mention of the Hammersley, "I can't send the Hammersley out there."

Smith looked at him, "Sir, we have no other choice. We have to rely on the fact that Commander Flynn and the crew will be able to put personal feelings aside. They are the only hope for the crew of the Baranduda."

Marshall nodded, seeing the sense in it, "Right then. Get them in here at 0830. I want to talk to Mike first so get him here at 0815."

Smith nodded, "Yes sir."

Mike rolled over as his phone rang. He hadn't slept all night, his nightmare plaguing him every time his eyes closed and so now was exhausted. As much as he wanted the phone to shut up, he knew he had to answer it.

"Mike Flynn."

"Sir, it's Lieutenant Smith. Commander Marshall would like you to meet him at 0815."

Mike rolled and looked at his clock. It read 7:00am. He let out a sigh, "Okay. Will be there."

He hung up and rolled out, his eyes looking to the place where Kate normally lay. She had only been gone for a day and already he was missing her. His thoughts drifted to his meeting with Marshall. He didn't know why but he felt uneasy about going, almost as though he was going to be told something he didn't want to hear. The image of Kate's cold, lifeless face drifted through his minds eye again and he repressed a shudder. She would be fine, he knew it. Marshall was probably just sending the Hammersley out on another patrol. He pulled his whites out of the closet and went to get changed.

As Mike walked through NavCom, he noticed the sympathetic looks some people were giving him and the uneasy feeling that had made itself at home in his stomach, returned. He walked, not wanting to look at anyone, not wanting to think what those sympathetic looks might mean. His mind was on getting to Marshall's office and getting his journey plan, nothing else. But as he reached Marshall's office and saw the look on his face, his walls crumbled that little bit.

"Mike."

There was something in his voice that made him want to run, back to his house where Kate was still most definitely alive.

"Don't say it. Please don't tell me she's gone."

The pleading tone that came through in Mike's tone, cut Marshall to the heart. He hated to be the one responsible for this. Sending Kate off in the first place and now having to tell Mike he had no idea where his wife was.

"I hate to be the one to tell you Mike, but you need to know."

Mike started shaking his head, "Don't. Just please don't."

Marshall continued, "We lost contact with them early this morning and haven't been able to resume contact. We received a relayed mayday from a civilian fishing vessel that puts the Baranduda right in Cyclone Claire. Mike, no one knows what's happened out there. The ship is classified missing currently as is the ships crew. Until the full story is known, that's what is officially being said."

Mike's legs gave out and he fell into a chair. His face was white and tears were gathering in his eyes. All he could see was Kate's cold, lifeless face. He let out a low moan before burying his head into his hands, his shoulders shaking.

Marshall didn't know what to do. He watched as a normally composed man collapsed and deteriorated right in front of him. He didn't know what he could say. He was responsible for the news he had just told Mike and he didn't look forward to having to tell the rest of the crew's family. He hated what he had to do next.

"Look Mike, I hate having to do this to you, but the Hammersley is one of the only available patrol boats. I need you and the Bundaberg out there looking for the Baranduda. I need you to put your personal feelings aside to do this."

He watched Mike, hoping the man would show him some form of a reaction and eventually he sat up. His eyes were rimmed with red and there were definite tear tracks down his cheeks, but the determined look in his eyes gave Marshall all he needed to know and he knew he could trust Mike.

There was a knock at the door and they both looked up to see the CO of the Bundaberg there.

"Lieutenant Commander Warren. Thanks for coming," Marshall said.

Mike nodded towards Warren, still trying to process everything that he had been told.

"Well Anthony, would you like a seat," Marshall continued, indicating to the seat next to Mike.

After Anthony had sat down, Marshall sat behind his desk.

"Right then. I've called you both in here today to lead your patrol boats out on a search and rescue mission. As Mike already knows, the HMAS Baranduda went missing early this morning and currently we have nothing closely available to go searching other than your two vessels. As soon as the cyclone has passed and has given a clear passage to the search area then I want you out."

Mike's eyes widened as he realised that they weren't going out straightaway, "Sir, we need to leave now. We don't know how bad things are. They could be floating around…" Kate's face floated through his mind again and he flinched at the sight of it.

Marshall noticed it, "Look Mike, I know you are concerned for Kate. But you need to understand that by sending you out into the cyclone, we are risking more lives. With the way this cyclone is, it is very unlikely that you'll be unable to locate the Baranduda. Your best chance lies after the cyclone has passed."

Mike wasn't seeing reason, "Damn it. They could be dead or dying, wishing that someone was out there looking for them! They might have a chance."

"Mike the government is not willing to risk another two vessels to this cyclone when they have already lost one," Marshall tried.

Mike stood up, "Well screw the government, sir."

He turned and stormed out.

Nikki had met with most of the crew for breakfast. There was ET, Buffer, Charge, Swain, Bomber and Spider and their new XO, Lt. Patrick Sales. They were seated around a large table at a small café. Nikki zoned out for a bit from the boy's conversation. They had invited Mike to join them but no one had heard from him since he left the boat yesterday. She was worried about him. He hadn't been left on his own since he married Kate and lately there had been something that was bothering him, though no one knew. She let out a sigh and let her eyes wonder around the café. That was when she saw the title on the morning news. She quickly waved over the waiter.

"Excuse me, is it possible to have the TV turned up?"

The waiter nodded before walking over the TV.

Nikki quickly got the attention of the others, pointing out the TV. As the news drifted through the café, it quietened.

"In breaking news this morning, there have been reports that a ship from the Royal Australian Navy, the HMAS Baranduda, is missing. There has been nothing official from either the Federal Government or the RAN but it is understood that the ship went missing sometime this morning in Cyclone Claire, which has reached a category 5 status north-west of Darwin."

The eyes of the crew widened at the news. Nikki was the one to break the silence.

"We have to get out there and help search. Kate was on that boat. We have to help!"

"We will be, once this damn cyclone passes," Mike's voice came in from behind Nikki. She turned around, her eyes filling with concern at the sight of her boss. He was still relatively ashen, his eyes with a red rimmed and his uniform was slightly crumpled.

"Boss, we just heard. We're so sorry. Have you heard if they're all right? Has there been any communication with them?" Nikki's questions came hard and fast.

Mike shook his head, "They lost all contact with them. No one has heard from them in over 5 hours."

Nikki's hand shot to her mouth, covering her gasp of shock. The rest of the crew sat there shocked. Mike turned to the XO.

"Sales, I want Hammersley ready to sail at a moments notice."  
Patrick nodded his head, "Yes sir."

He said a quick goodbye before walking outside of the café, trying to hold back the tears that were gathering. He couldn't help the image of her lifeless body. He wasn't going to lose her. He couldn't. He just couldn't.

They sat for three days waiting before both the Hammersley and the Bundaberg were given the go ahead to sail. Mike was in the bridge as soon as he received the call, bringing the ship to half an hours notice. In the time it took for the entire crew to get onboard, Mike sat and mapped out a search area with Nikki.

"Sir, we're looking at a huge search area, even split in half with the Bundaberg. It will take us days before we might even find a sign of where the boat was," she told him, hoping he might think of some way to limit their time.

Mike sat and stared at the map, thinking of the easiest way to go about the search. His eyes scanned the search area and he knew that with the currents and the cyclone, that the likelihood of finding anything was slim. His eyes settled on the last known position of the Baranduda and he looked at Nikki.

He pointed to the location, "We start there and work our way out. It will be better than working our way in."

Nikki nodded her head in agreement, "I'll get the co-ordinates set sir." She stood up and went to walk out of the room but stopped at the door.

"Sir, we will find her."

Mike nodded his head, but there seemed to be something in his eyes that made her confidence waver slightly.

"We will sir. I know it. We'll find her… alive."

Mike just gave a small smile, "Thanks Nav."

After splitting the search area with the Bundaberg, they sailed, each captain wishing the other luck. The Hammersley went straight for the last known point of contact with the Baranduda. It seemed to take a lifetime for them to reach the position. They had already been out for two days and Mike hadn't left the bridge. It was now nearing late afternoon and Mike was struggling to stay awake.

Nikki watched as Mike's head drooped again before shooting back up. She could tell he was struggling to stay awake but no one had been able to get him to get some sleep. As she watched him hunch over again she knew she had to say something.

"Sir."

He shot up, his eyes looking around at the ocean thinking they'd seen something. He turned to look at Nikki, "What?"

"Sir, I think you need to go and get some sleep," Nikki tried to tell him.

He shook his head, "No. I have to be here. I have to find her."

Nikki threw a glance behind to Swain who shrugged his shoulders.

"Sir, you're not going to be any use to her if you're not able to stay awake. In all honesty sir, you look like crap, as though you haven't slept for days."

He looked at her straight in the face, his eyes desperate, "That's because I haven't Nav. And if I go down there now and close my eyes, I'm only going to see her cold lifeless eyes staring at me, begging me to do something to help her. And every time, it's too late. I'm always too late to save her. Not this time though, we're going to find her and we're going to find her alive."

Nikki felt her heart break at what she had just heard. She felt sorry for her captain and she felt as though there was nothing she could do. She knew the others had heard what he said and a quick glance behind her told her they all felt the same way as her. She looked back at him, "Sir, I know that there is nothing I can say to you. But you have to at least try to sleep. If… no when we find her, you want to be able to help her if she needs it and you can't do that if you're this exhausted. Please sir. Try to sleep."

He stared at her for a few seconds before nodding his head. He saw the sense in her argument and so finally vacated the captain's chair. As he left the bridge, he turned to the XO.

"Sales, you're in charge."

Patrick nodded his head, "Yes sir."

As Mike left the bridge for the first time, he hoped that he wasn't making a mistake.

They were making a steady speed towards the position when a radar contact came up on screen. Nav looked at Patrick.

"X, what would you like to do?"

He looked at her and then looked at the setting sun. "Is it possible it could be the Baranduda?"

Nav looked at it, "No, it's too small. It may be a life raft or rafts tied together."

Patrick looked thoughtful, wondering what to do. If they checked it out, they would be losing time in getting to the position and if he was wrong, the captain would chew his head off. But if it was the crew if life rafts and they didn't check it out, the captain would chew his head off. He let out a sigh, either way he would somehow get into strife with the captain.

"Set course for the co-ordinates. We should check it out."

Mike lay in his rack, unable to shut his eyes. He heard the ship change course but didn't think anything of it. Nikki was up there and would make sure the XO did the job properly. He tried to relax taking in a deep breath and letting it out. He thought of the good times with Kate, trying not to think of the nightmare. An image of their wedding day came to mind and a soft smile crossed his face. He remembered how much she complained at the fact she had to wear a dress and Mike got to wear his Navy uniform. But putting up with her complaints were worth it to see her in her gown that day. She had looked absolutely amazing. Being Kate, she wore a very simple cream, strapless gown that hugged her figure. He remembered the look on her face when she saw him in his naval uniform. It was a mixture of jealousy and anger but when he told her how beautiful she looked, it softened. Before Mike knew it, he had drifted into a peaceful sleep, memories of their wedding keeping the nightmare at bay.

By the time they reached the radar contact it was getting close to midnight. A bright full moon lit up the ocean and the FFV that sat ahead of them. Nikki let out a groan at the realisation that they had just wasted 6 hours in chasing down an FFV. Patrick was scared. His first real time of taking charge of the boat and he'd stuffed up. He was at a loss of what to do. The FFV was breaking the law but they couldn't go after it. He turned to Nikki, "Set course back for the position and call in the location of this FFV. Maybe someone else can pick it up."

Nikki nodded her head, glad he had made the right decision.

Mike returned to the bridge the next morning full of life. Nikki looked over at him as he walked in, "You're looking better this morning sir."

He smiled at her, "I suppose a good nights sleep can do that to you. You can head off now."

She stood up and was walking out just as Mike checked their position. His next question stopped her.

"Why are we so far off course?"

She turned to see him looking between her and the X.

"Sir, we picked up a radar contact around sunset. We thought it may have been life rafts and went to look at it," Nikki said.

Mike's face darkened, "And it wasn't, wasn't it."

"No sir."

He looked at the XO, "Why didn't you think to check with me?"

"Sir, you were so tired," Nikki started, but Mike cut her off.

"I WAS NOT ASKING YOU NAV!" he turned back to Patrick, "WHY DIDN'T YOU CHECK WITH ME?"

"Sir, it was like Nav said. You were exhausted and the contact was in the search area. We thought it might be possible it could be some life rafts," Patrick tried to explain.

Mike wasn't hearing it though, "But it wasn't life rafts and now we're 12 hours off schedule! That could have meant life or death for that crew! I want you both out now."

Nikki and Patrick couldn't get out of the bridge fast enough.

As they continued onwards, Mike paced around the bridge, annoying most of the crew. None were game enough to say it. They getting closer now and were about 4 nautical miles away from the last known position when Spider let out a shout.

"Sir, I've got a visual. It looks like debris."

Mike rushed over and looked at the screen, "Yeah it does. Good job Spider."

He turned to Buffer, "Get a team onto a Zodiac now and search through there."

Buffer nodded before leaving the bridge.

Mike continued to pace, watching the Zodiac through his binoculars, waiting for an update from Buffer. He saw Buffer lean into the water, pulling something out and his heart stopped.

"Bravo 82, this is Papa 82, what's the situation over," he gripped the radio, anxiously waiting for the reply.

The radio crackled, teasing him before Buffer's voice came over, "Papa 82, this is Bravo 82. Sir, I'm sorry…"


	4. Chapter 4

"Papa 82, this is Bravo 82. Sir, I'm so sorry…"

The radio crackled in silence. Mike's grip was so tight, his knuckles were white, as he anxiously waited for a reply.

"Bravo 82, what's the situation?"

Mike's only reply was static.

"Dammit!" He threw the radio across the bridge, many ducking quickly to avoid being hit.

"Sir, they're heading back," Nikki informed him.

He looked out the window to see the Zodiac slowly manoeuvring its way through the floating debris.

"I'm going down," Mike said, before walking out of the bridge.

No one was game enough to stop him, their eyes drifting to the smashed radio lying next to Charge.

Mike stood, waiting for the crew to get out of the Zodiac. Buffer spotted him and walked over.

"What happened?"

Buffer was shocked at how tense the captain was, "Sorry Boss, the radio died."

A scowl crossed Mike's face.

"But we didn't find anything sir. I'm sorry. It appears that this may just be debris from the main wreck that's drifted in the storm."

Mike let out a sigh of relief, his body relaxing slightly. There was still a chance that Kate could be alive.

"Right. Get the zodiac secured so we can get away soon."

"Aye sir," Buffer replied before turning to the crew.

Mike walked back into the bridge and everyone there noticed that he had relaxed somewhat.

"Nav, get us back on course for our original destination and get us there at top speed. RO, I need you to get onto the Bundaberg and find out their position."

Both quickly let out a "Yes boss," before getting on with their respective duties.

"Sir," Swain spoke up, "Was there anything there?"

Mike shook his head, "Nothing but debris." His eyes turned towards the north, praying to all gods that they would find them.

It seemed to take them hours by the time they reached the position. They came across a few smaller patches of debris and each time, Mike sent out the Zodiac to have a look. Each time they came back with nothing to report. As they finally approached the position, the debris was spread far and wide.

"Sir, we won't be able to get any closer than this. There doesn't look to be any way through," Nikki told him.

Mike nodded his head, "Right, I want both Zodiac's out searching. Buffer and X, you'll take one. I'll take the other. Charge…"

"On it sir," Charge replied, getting ready to get both Zodiac's out.

As the boat moved through the debris, Mike's eyes were constantly scanning the water in front of them. He was freaking himself out, worrying every time he saw a spare pair of overalls, or a cap floating through the water, thinking it might be a person. That it might be Kate.

"Bravo 82, this is Charlie 82. Have you located anything yet? Over."

There was a bit of a delay before Buffers response came.

"Charlies 82, haven't found anything except spare clothing and other debris."

Mike let out a sigh. At this rate, they wouldn't find anything and looking at the how quickly the sun was setting, it would be dark soon. He knew he had to get them back to the boat, because keeping them out in the dark would be dangerous with the amount of debris floating around. But leaving Kate out there for one more night… He knew he had to make the right decision.

"Bravo 82. Abort the rest of the search for today. We'll resume again tomorrow."

"Charlie 82, copy that. Making our way back now."

Mike was just about to relay to the Hammersley that they were aborting when Nikki's voice came over the radio.

"Charlie 82, this is Papa 82. Sir, looking at the chart, there appears to be an island to the northeast of your current position. It's possible that if this is the main wreck, the crew may have found refuge there."

Mike thought about it. It would make sense, "Papa 82. Copy that. Making our way there now."

"Bravo 82, this is Charlie 82. I want you following me. We're heading towards a small island to the northeast. It's possible the crew may have gone there for refuge."

"Charlie 82. Copy that. On our way over now."

They sat for a few minutes, waiting for the second zodiac to make its way over. When it did, Buffer shouted out to Mike, "Which way sir?"

Mike pointed into the distance, where if you squinted your eyes, a smudge could be seen on the horizon.

Buffer nodded his head, and both Mike and Buffer indicated the direction they were going in to the drivers.

As they approached the island, Mike noticed something that seemed out of place. He was annoyed that they hadn't thought to bring binoculars. He quickly tapped the driver on the shoulder, making sure he was aware of the 'thing'. The driver nodded and altered his course. Mike quickly checked to make sure the other Zodiac was following. It was. It seemed Buffer had noticed the 'thing' as well.

Finally, as they neared closer to the island, Mike noticed what it was.

"Oh my god."

The crew's eyes widened as the sight of the Baranduda greeted them. She laid there in the lagoon, tilted over on her side, a fair portion beneath the water.

As they approached the beach, a shout brought their attention back to the island.

All eyes turned to where 10 people stood, waving their arms.

Mike's stomach plummeted in relief as he realised they were Navy.

"Papa82, this is Charlie 82. We have located the crew of the Baranduda. I want you to bring to boat to the island and anchor offshore. There is a lagoon here so be wary of that. Get Swain and Bomber over here with medical supplies and freshwater. Get onto the Bundaberg and send inform them of the position. Also get onto NavCom and tell them we have located them."

He waited for a reply. When he got it he could hear cheers in the background.

"Charlie 82, copy that. We'll be there in 20 minutes," Nikki's voice came over.

The Zodiac's came up onto the beach, and the crew of the Baranduda were more than happy to pull them up. Mike leapt out and headed over to the CO.

"Captain Ross, glad to finally meet you," Mike said, saluting him.

Ross held out his hand and shook Mike's, "Commander Flynn. You have no idea how glad we are that someone has found us."

Mike smiled, "You're absolutely welcome, Sir. I have my ship on its way. I have already instructed my medic to bring over medical supplies as well as my chef to bring some fresh water. No doubt she'll be bringing some food too."

Ross smiled at Mike, "You do far too much for us Mike. If there is ever anything…"

Ross was cut off by a shout from the tree line. Mike looked past Ross to see Kate running down the beach, her arm supported in a makeshift sling and a large patch on her forehead. Apparently none of this mattered to her as she crash tackled Mike to the ground in her enthusiastic welcome. As they hit the ground, Mike let out an 'oomph'. His arms were around her though, protecting her from hurting herself anymore.

Kate had no hesitations in leaning in and kissing him with every thing she had. Mike was surprised, but tightened his grip around her and returned the kiss.

Eventually, they remembered they had an audience and pulled apart. As they stood, Mike was reluctant to let go of Kate, keeping his arm tightly secured around her waist as though she might disappear any second. Out of the corner of his eye, Mike noticed the Hammersley approaching.

He turned to Buffer, "Buff, get these zodiacs back to the ship and refuelled. I want Swain and Bomber over here as soon as possible."

Buffer nodded his head, a small smirk on his face at the spectacle he had just seen.

"Sir, It'll be done as quickly as possible."

The Zodiacs took off towards the ship and Mike turned back to Ross, "Sir, as I don't have the room to accommodate you're entire crew, I can provide enough room for the injured and your officers. The Bundaberg should be along soon but between us we don't have the room to take you're entire crew back to Australia."

Ross's face darkened, "Then what was the point in sending you along."

"Sir, the government wanted us out here to find you before anything else could go wrong. They have two other frigates on the way," Mike replied.

Ross sighed and nodded, "Well then I suppose we will have to make do with what we've got."

Ross turned to one of the junior officers and instructed him to round up the injured.

"We have about 12 injured. Which was lucky considering the damage to the boat."

Mike nodded his head, "We can fit that in. Some may have to be bunked down in austere though, sir."

Ross nodded his head, "It's better than having them here. What about the rest of the crew?"

"NavCom thought of that and have equipped both boats with tents. I know it isn't much, but it's what we were given sir."

He just shrugged his shoulders, "It's better than the palm fronds that they're sleeping on."

Mike laughed a little when the sound of the approaching zodiac took their attention. All three turned to see Bomber, Swain, Spider and Buffer returning. As the zodiac got closer, they could see the zodiac was also packed with a large amount of food and water.

Buffer leapt out of the Zodiac and approached Mike, "Sir. The Bundaberg is about another 3 hours off. Bomber here has been stockpiling food for the crew over the last two days."

Mike turned to Bomber, "Well done Bomber. I didn't even notice. Good job for taking the initiative."

Bomber shrugged her shoulders. "Sir. Well all knew you were slightly preoccupied," her eyes flickered to Kate, "So I thought I shouldn't distract you with the tiny details."

He smiled at her, "Never the less Bomber, it is greatly appreciated."

He turned back to Ross, "If it's alright with you sir, might I be able to borrow some of your crew to transport the food to your… ah… camp?"

Ross nodded and signalled some men over, "I'm sure that they'll happily help."

The junior officers returned with the ships medic, "Sir, we've got the injured ready to go."

Ross nodded his head and turned to Mike, "We're in your hands Mike."

Mike nodded and quickly conversed with Swain. "We'll get two injured onto this zodiac as well as yourself sir and the other zodiac should be coming over soon."

Ross nodded his head and told his medic to go and move two over.

Mike turned to Kate, finally glad that all the technicalities had been sorted.

"How are you?"

She smiled at him, "Better now."

He couldn't hep but wrap his arms around her. "You have no idea how worried I have been," he whispered to her.

He let his head rest on hers, which was buried into his overalls, "I'm never letting you go again."

"Sir, we're ready to go," Swain said awkwardly, not wanting to break apart their little moment.

Mike nodded his head and helped Kate into the zodiac. Spider and Buffer were holding down the stretchers that the two most seriously injured sailors were on, whilst Ross sat in between them. Mike and Kate elected to sit behind the driver.

When they reached the Hammersley, Mike couldn't have felt happier. Being away from the island and Ross's crew, he finally felt as though this was his territory. As he climbed back on board the ship, Charge was there.

"Charge why isn't the second zodiac out?"

Charge sent a quick smile to Kate before turning to Mike, "Sorry sir, but we're having a few problems."

Mike nodded his head, "Get it done quickly then."

"Sir," Charge quickly walked off.

Mike turned around to Swain, "You're going to have to make do with one zodiac." His eyes glanced out to the sinking sun, "And you might have to get it done quickly."

"Yes sir," Swain said, before walking off with a stretcher. Mike called ET over before turning to Ross.

"ET, I want you to take Captain Ross to the spare officers cabin. Get him settled in."

ET nodded his head before leading Ross off down below.

Mike turned to Kate, "Do you mind sharing my cabin. I think that austere will be quite full and there aren't many spare cabins."

Kate laughed, "What happened to no fraternisation."

He laughed, raising his eyebrows as he leant to whisper in her, "Between crew members my dear. There is nothing in those rules about a husband saving his wife and then offering her a bed."

She shook her head, "Yet you're clearly offering more."

He laughed at her comment before noticing the big yawn she was letting out. He took her hand, "Come on. You need some sleep."

He left her sleeping, clutching the sheets of his rack to her as though he was there with her. He smiled softly before walking up to the bridge. The instant he walked in, Nikki was asking him how Kate was.

"She's fine. A bit of a headache and a broken arm," he waved his hand over to the wreck of the Baranduda, "and considering the circumstances I think we can safely say that the crew got off lightly. How far off is the Bundaberg?"

Nikki looked to RO, who had last spoken to the CO.

"Sir, they said they should be here around midnight," RO said.

Mike nodded his head, "Ok. Notify them of the surroundings. We were lucky enough to be able to do this in daylight. It will be a lot difficult at night."

The XO spoke up, "Sir, maybe they should anchor about 30 minutes away and make their way over in the daylight. That far out, they shouldn't be in any danger from the debris and are still close enough to get hear before any one is up tomorrow."

Mike scrutinised the X for a few seconds before nodding his head, "That's a good idea. Well done X."

Patrick let out a sigh of relief. He had finally done something right. They heard the door to the bridge open and Mike turned to see Captain Ross walking in, ET behind him.

"My. This is a small bridge," Ross commented.

Mike's face scowled, angry that this visitor was insulting his ship, "Well, a patrol boat is a lot smaller than a frigate… Sir."

Ross looked at Mike, "I have nothing against your boat, Commander. Just it's size. It's relatively cramped."

ET's muttered comment from behind the captain went unnoticed by no one, "You should have seen the old one."

Mike threw a glare at ET but felt as though he was going to explode, "It provides a closer working environment sir. That way, we are all willing to watch each others backs."

The crew in the bridge watched the stand off between the two captains, not knowing what to do. Nikki, knowing Mike, knew someone had to do something soon or else he would end up getting into trouble for disrespecting a higher ranked officer. A blonde head from ET provided the perfect distraction.

"Kate!" she ran past the two captains and pulled her friend into a hug.

Kate laughed, "Hey Nik. Good to see you."

She looked around the cabin, saying hello to all her old crewmates. There was one who was none to happy that she was up.

"Kate, you should be getting some rest," Mike said.

She looked at him, and the look in her eyes almost broke his heart, "I was lonely."

Nikki quickly thought of an idea, meaning both could get some much needed rest.

"Sir, you don't need to be on watch. The XO and I have everything under control. That and you have hardly slept a wink except for last night. Sir, Bomber has left some food down in the galley that you can help yourself too," she said, as she bustled the two out of the bridge.

"Have a good sleep you two."

Before either knew it, they were out of the bridge and the door was shut on them. Kate laughed, "You realised you've just been kicked out of your own bridge?"

Mike threw a glare at the door, "Yes. Come on. I'm hungry."

After eating, Mike let Kate have a shower and handed her a spare pair of overalls Nikki had given him.

She walked back into his cabin to see Swain standing there.

"Kate," Swain smiled, "Glad to see you're relatively ok. Have you had your arm and head looked at?"

She nodded her head, "Yes. The ships medic took a look at them on the island and cleaned them up and put this sling on."

He nodded his head before turning back to Mike, "So we managed to get them all over and I left Bomber, Spider and Buffer feeding the crew still on the island."

Mike nodded his head, "Thanks Swain."

He walked out.

Mike looked at Kate, suddenly finding the moment slightly awkward.

"You know it's funny how many times I've been in here addressing you as your XO."

Mike shook his head, "You've just made things worse you realise."

She laughed, "Well what can I say. This place has memories."

Mike groaned, "Must you continue like that?"

She walked over and kissed him. At first, it seemed awkward, which was a strange feeling for the two. But as Mike wrapped his arms around Kate and the familiarity of her body pressed against his, they fell into a more passionate and deeper kiss. As they pulled apart, he rested his forehead against hers, "Don't you ever leave me again."

"Never again," she whispered, leaning in to kiss him again.


	5. Chapter 5

Kate rolled over, stretching out as far as the rack would allow her. A mumble next to her, and a tightening arm around her waist, let her know that her husband was still sleeping. Her head was throbbing and her arm was aching. She wished she could get it into a proper cast soon. The sling was not doing much, and was not protecting her arm from her husband's chest. She finally opened her eyes, and found herself looking into Mike's sleeping face, confirming her earlier suspicions. As much as she didn't want to, she had to move. Her arm was starting to hurt.

"Mike," she whispered as she pulled back softly, hoping he might just let her go. His arm tightened. He had no intention of letting her go anywhere. Her arm was really starting to hurt and she had no intention of waiting for Mike to wake up.

She pushed against him, "Mike, let me go."

"No… not leaving me again," he mumbled.

Her eyes widened at his statement. He seriously did not think she would leave him.

He twisted, moving her arm into an awkward position. Pain shot up her arm, and she pushed back against Mike hard, crying out at the pain.

He woke at that. He looked at her sitting on the ground.

"Kate? Are you all right? Do you want me to get Swain?"

She shook her head, cradling her arm, "I'll be alright. It will go in a second."

He moved out of the rack and sat down beside her. He looked at her in the eyes and could see the pain there.

"Come on. I'm taking you to Swain," he slipped his arm around her waist, helping her to stand up. She leant against him, her head spinning as she stood up.

"You alright?"

She nodded her head, her eyes clenching shut, "Just need a moment. Just feeling a little dizzy."

He was suddenly concerned, "Kate? Are you ok?"

"I… I'm…"

He felt her weight fall against him and he suddenly found himself supporting her.  
"Kate?" he shook her, but got no response.

"Kate, wake up!"

There was still no response. He started to panic. He didn't want to leave her, but he knew he had to get Swain. He gently laid her on the ground, watching her arm before ripping open his cabin door. He stuck his head out and looked up and down the hall. He saw a sailor heading for the junior sailors mess.

"Hey!"

At the sound of his captain's voice, the sailor turned around.

"Yes sir?"

Mike recognised the sailor as one of his newest crew, "Ah Jason is it? I need you to go and get Swain, now!"

The sailor nodded his head before rushing off, knowing the urgency in the captain's voice was not fake.

Mike moved back into his cabin and knelt down beside Kate, brushing a strand of hair back off her face, "Hold on Kate. Please just hold on."

"Sir?"

Swain's voice startled Mike and he turned to see Swain standing there with a medics bag.

"Swain! Something's wrong with Kate! She was complaining about her arm and then I helped her up and she said she was dizzy and the next thing I know she had collapsed against me! Swain you have to help her!" Mike said in a rush.

Swain knelt down beside Kate checking her vitals, "Sir, I need you to repeat to me what happened. And slowly this time."

Mike nodded his head, thinking from the moment he woke up, "I woke up when she cried out and when I looked at her, she was cradling her arm saying it hurt. Then I went to help her up to bring her to you so you could check her out. When she stood up, she said she was dizzy and then passed out."

Swain nodded his head, "She might have a possible concussion from the crash, sir."

Mike looked confused, "But that was days ago Swain."

Swain turned and looked at Mike, "Sir, I'll need to check with the medic from the Baranduda because I can't really tell what's wrong without knowing exactly how she was after the accident."

Mike nodded his head, "I'll get Captain Ross onto it. Should we get her off the floor?"

Swain nodded, "Sir, I'd rather have her in the ward room."

"Right then," he leant down and scooped Kate into his arms with ease before following Swain down to the wardroom. When they were in, he gently lay Kate down on one of the racks. He had just stood up, when shouting was heard from the junior sailors mess.

He turned to Swain with a sigh, "Can you look after her? I should probably go check it out."

Swain nodded his head, "That's fine sir. If you could find the Baranduda medic that would be great."

The shouting got louder.

"Will do Swain," Mike replied, before walking out.

As Mike approached the mess, he heard what sounded like a TV playing. He opened the door and saw his crew on one side, the Baranduda crew on the other shouting at each other… and a large LCD TV screen in the middle.

"I thought I said that TV was to be left at base, or at someone's house," Mike shouted.

The room fell silent as all eyes turned to him. Mike locked eyes with his crew. They looked away.

"I want an explanation."

There was no response.

"NOW!"

They fidgeted around a bit, nudging each other before Buffer stepped forward.

"Sir," he started, "It was my idea. I thought that if we were going to be floating around waiting for the frigates to get here that we may as well bring it back on board. To... ah… share with the crew of the Baranduda, sir."

Mike narrowed his eyes, knowing it was far from the truth. Someone from the Baranduda crew thought so to.

"That's a load of crap and you know it. If you wanted to share, you'd let us watch something rather than the crap you're watching."

Mike lost it, "At the moment, I don't give a damn about the squabble between you two. I want that TV out of here. It is NOT to reappear again on this boat. And this time you will obey that order."

Both crews started to protest.

"Is there a problem here Commander?"

Mike's jaw tensed at the sound of Ross's voice. He turned.

"No sir. Just a bit of a misunderstanding with my crew."

Ross raised an eyebrow, "Looks like more than a misunderstanding. It sounds like they disobeyed an order?"

Mike shook his head, "Not at all. Just a misunderstanding." He emphasised the misunderstanding.

However, Ross wanted to continue, knowing he could pull rank. "It appears you can't control your crew Commander. If they were my crew, they would be disciplined for disobeying an order."

Mike tensed. He'd had enough of this pompous captain, "With all due respects, sir. This is not your crew and this is not your boat and whilst you are on my boat, I would appreciate it if you would keep your nose out of the running of my boat. You and your crew are visitors and as such should act as visitors."

Ross didn't like being spoken to like that, "Commander. This may be your boat but there is a serious lack of discipline amongst your crew. It would appear you are too lenient on them."

Mike was shaking with anger, "Sir. Have you ever been a patrol boat captain?"

Ross shook his head, feeling he had just won the argument.

Mike continued, "Well then, until you have led a crew out on a patrol boat and lived in close confines with your crew, then you can tell me whether or not my crew lacks discipline." His voice started to rise, "Until then, keep out of my bridge, keep out of my way and stop telling me and my crew what to do!"

Ross took a step forward, trying to recover his composure, "Commander Flynn, you are stepping very close to disrespecting a senior officer."

Mike growled, knowing he couldn't say anything to that. He turned to Buffer, "That TV is to be moved to the seniors sailors mess where NO one is to touch it. I do not want to hear a peep from it understood."

Buffer nodded his head. Mike turned to the rest of the crew standing there when Nikki interrupted.

"Sir! I've just got the latest weather report. You might want to take a look at this."

Mike took the report of Nikki. As his eyes scanned the paper he let out a sigh. This was not good.

"Come with me Nav," Mike said as he headed for the bridge.

Ross was not happy at being left out and followed.

Mike walked into the bridge and turned to RO, "RO, I need you to get NavCom on the phone for me ASAP."

Ross ran up behind Nikki, "Flynn what's going on?"

Mike turned, glaring at Ross, "Captain I don't remember inviting you into my bridge."

Ross returned the glare, "If it concerns my crew Flynn, I want to know."

Mike shook his head, "At the moment, it doesn't. Now would you please leave… sir."

Ross stood his ground for a few moments before turning and leaving the bridge. Mike watched him leave, glad he had finally won one of their small battles.

"Sir, I've got Commander Marshall," RO cut in. Mike nodded, taking the phone.

"Mike, what can I do for you?"

Mike held the weather report, making sure his facts were right before continuing, "Sir, we have a problem. We've just received the weather report and it looks as though there is an intense low heading straight for us. Sir, if this low is bordering on being classed as a cyclone, we need to work something out. And fast."

Marshall was quiet for a while, "Is the Bundaberg there?"

"Yes sir," Mike replied.

"Look Mike, there is really nothing we can do except make sure that they are safe and have some form of protection," Marshall suggested.

"Sir, they're in tents. That is not going to hold up in this storm. How far off are the frigates?" Mike was worried now. Not only worried about Kate, but now also the 160 crew on the island.

"Mike, the frigates are still at least a day off. This storm will hit you in the next few hours. There is nothing I can do," Marshall replied.

Mike sighed. He would have to work something out with James Fitzgerald, the CO of the Bundaberg.

"Thankyou for your help sir."

"Good luck Mike," Marshall said before hanging up.

Nikki was there next to him, "Sir? What did he say?"

Mike let out another sigh, something he seemed to be doing a lot of lately. "There is nothing we can do. There is not enough room to hold them on here and the island is not the safest place. I'll have to talk to Commander Fitzgerald. See what he thinks of the situation."

Nikki nodded her head, "Okay then sir." She went to move back to her seat when a thought occurred to her, "Sir? How is Kate?"

Mike stopped, unable to believe he had forgotten about his wife. He turned to RO, "Get me Fitzgerald as soon as possible and patch it down to the wardroom."

With that he disappeared out of the bridge.


	6. Chapter 6

Mike walked into the wardroom just as Swain was taking Kate's blood pressure. He gently ran his thumb over her cheek, worry once again overwhelming him at the sight of her lying there.

"How is she?" He asked quietly.

Swain took the blood pressure cuff off Kate's arm before turning to answer Mike's question, "Well her blood pressure is a bit low Sir. But other than that and her broken arm, there is nothing else I can think of that would cause her to faint."

Mike let out a sigh before wrapping his hands around hers.

Swain stood up, knowing the captain and Kate needed some privacy, "Sir. I'll go talk to the other medic. He might provide some more insight."

All he got in reply was a nod from Mike.

He watched as her chest rose and fell softly, providing him some comfort. He gently ran his thumb across the back of her hand before bringing it up to his lips to kiss it softly.

"You really know how to scare me Katie. I just sometimes wonder what I'm going to have to do with you," he whispered.

She moved, mumbling something that was not audible. He sat up straighter, hoping she might wake up, only to have her settle back into the pillows with a soft sigh. Mike let his head fall. He was so worried about her.

"Captain, bridge."

Mike sat up, letting out a sigh as he put Kate's hand back on the bed. He leant over and kissed her softly on the forehead, "I'll be back later."

Mike was just about to head up to the bridge when the last person he wanted to see, came up to him.

"Commander Flynn."

Mike turned to see Ross there, "Sir, how can I help you?"

"There are many ways you can help me Flynn. One, tell me what was going on with that weather report and two, tell me why you haven't bothered to inform me that **my** XO is currently lying in the wardroom unconscious."

Mike turned away for a second, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath to calm himself before turning back to face Ross.

"Sir, I haven't told you about the weather report yet as I'm still trying to work a few details out and as for why I haven't told you about Kate yet, is because I'm too damn worried about the health of **my** wife that I haven't even considered or bothered to tell you about your XO. Now can you please leave me alone so I can do my bloody work," he fired back, his jaw clenching at the guts that this man had.

He turned and walked up the stairs, ignoring the calls coming from Ross behind him. He knew he would pay for it when he returned to Darwin, but at the moment there were just too many things on his mind to have to deal with Ross as well.

He opened the door, "You called for me."

RO swung around in his chair, holding out a receiver to Mike, "I've got the captain of the Bundaberg on the phone for you sir."

Mike took it, glad that they could finally be on their way to working this problem out.

Swain headed back into the wardroom after finally being able to locate the medic, only to find out what he already knew. He knew there wasn't much else he could do to help Kate except monitor her. However, as he opened the door, he was surprised to see a pair of green eyes watching him.

"Ma'am. Glad to see you're awake. The captain will be happy to know."

Kate's face scrunched up in confusion, "What happened?"

Swain sat down next to her, "Well from what the boss told me, you woke up and fell off the rack and he helped you up and you passed out. Medically I can't explain why you have a low blood pressure or why you collapsed. You may need to help me out on that one."

She looked thoughtful for a second before her eyes widened in realisation, "Umm… Swain. Might you have a pregnancy test onboard?"

After Mike hung up, he turned to Nikki, "Nav, I want the crew assembled on deck for me to address them." He turned to head out before adding as an afterthought, "And only the crew of the Hammersley."

She nodded her head in reply, "Yes sir."

Just as Mike opened the door to the bridge, Swain burst in.

"Sir, ah is there a chance I could talk to you quickly?"

Mike raised an eyebrow, "Can it wait until after I address the crew."

Swain nodded his head, "I suppose it can. It's not really my news to tell you anyway."

This certainly caught Mike's interest, "Swain what is it?"

"Flynn!" Ross's shout gave Swain the chance to get away.

"Swain! You're staying on deck to tell me after!" Mike called out after Swain's retreating form.

"Flynn, what the hell are you organising?"

Mike turned to face Ross, "Sir, I am addressing my crew. Perfectly normal."

He shouldered past Ross to head on deck, only to have a hand rip him back around, "Commander Flynn, I will be reporting your attitude towards me once we dock. Rescue or no rescue, I am a senior officer and as such should be treated as one."

Mike narrowed his eyes, "Senior officer or not _**Sir**_, this is **my** ship and **you **are guests and as such should act as ones. I may be a small boat captain, but that does not mean I'm not a good captain. My crew may be small, but they respect me. Just because you are the captain of a frigate does not mean you deserve more respect. I chose this job and I'm happy I did because otherwise I would end up like the egotistical jerk you are."

With those words said, Mike headed out on deck.

As he watched his crew assemble, he made sure that there weren't any crew members of the Baranduda lurking around. With a glance over to the Bundaberg, he saw them doing the same thing. He looked back over his shoulder, out to the horizon, which was quickly darkening with the impending storm.

He turned back to his crew.

"Hammersley. If you spot anyone from the Baranduda in amongst you, would you please tell them to be leave. This meeting is for my crew only."

He stood, happy to see that there was no one extra there.

"Right, down to business. As you can see off on the horizon, there is a storm coming. As neither the Bundaberg nor Hammersley are equipped to transport the crew of the Baranduda back to the mainland, we are going to have to think of someway to protect those still remaining on the island. After discussing it with the captain of the Bundaberg, we have decided that we are going to move the remaining crew onboard whilst the storm passes."

There was a murmur amongst the crew before someone piped up, "Sir. There is hardly enough room! And we don't have the safety equipment to accommodate that many people. Can't we just leave them on the island? They're getting really annoying."

The crew murmured their agreement.

Mike nodded his head, raising his hands to quieten them down, "I am aware of the risks that we are taking and that it will be cramped. However, we will have to work around it. We will not be anchored far off the island so the chance of needing the safety equipment is limited. I am perfectly aware of how difficult it is to 'adapt' to having crew from another Navy vessel onboard but we will have to deal with it until the frigates arrive. Now we only have a few hours until the storm hits. Buffer, I want you to organise two parties to co-ordinate moving people from the island to the boat. I also want another two parties onboard co-ordinating placement of the people."

Buffer nodded his head and started to take charge of the situation.

Mike meanwhile headed over to Swain.

"Swain, you have some news to tell me?"

Swain jumped, turning at the sound of Mike's voice. You would have to be blind to notice how awkward and nervous Swain was.

"Uh… well… Sir. I really think you should talk to your… ah wife," Swain managed to stutter out, avoiding all eye contact with Mike.

Mike was getting slightly concerned at where Swain was heading.

"Swain, just tell me."

Swain shook his head, "I'm sorry sir. It's not my place to discuss. However, if you like, she can be moved from the ward room."

Mike nodded his head, "Ok in that case, move the injured from austere and into the wardroom, that way we can accommodate some sailors in there."

Swain nodded his head, "Yes sir. I'll get onto it straight away."

"Wait Swain! I'll come with you," Mike said, following Swain.

As they walked into the wardroom, Kate sat up, nervousness filling her stomach as she saw Mike come in behind Swain.

The instant Mike saw Kate awake, he was next to her in a second, his arms wrapped protectively around her. He buried his head into the crook of her neck taking in everything that was her.

"Do you realise how much you scared me," he whispered.

She allowed herself to be held, loving the feeling of his arms around her once again, "It wasn't for too long."

He laughed, pulling back so he was inches away from her face, "It was long enough to scare the hell out of me."

She smiled, before closing the gap and kissing him.

Swain stepped out, allowing them to have their own private moment. It was to be short lived though as he saw Ross storming down to the wardroom.

"Ah, sir. I'm sorry but you can't go in there," Swain tried, only to be pushed out of the way.

"Flynn, why the hell are my men being brought off that island? The frigates are no where in sight!"

Mike and Kate pulled apart at the sound of Ross's voice.

"I'm sorry sir?"

Ross blew up, "MY CREW! You're moving them off the island and rather than telling me you're canoodling with my XO!"

Mike tensed, tired of the way Ross was acting, "Sir. I'm actually moving your crew off that island for protection. There is a storm coming currently ranked as a category 2 cyclone. Lieutenant Commander Fitzgerald and I decided this was the best course of action to take."

"And you didn't bother consider to consult with me."

Mike rubbed his head. This man was starting to give him a headache, "Sir, we thought it best to get it done before telling you so that we could get it done before the storm hit."

Ross suddenly felt sorry for Mike. His eyes glanced to Kate who was sitting on the rack, still relatively pale. He knew he had been giving Mike a hard time and thought he was doing it because it was what he deserved. But Mike's words from before came back to him about respect and he knew that Mike had more respect from his crew than he ever would. He realised that this man deserved his respect. He was there rescuing him and his crew and having to worry about Kate.

Ross looked back to Mike, "Thankyou Commander for all that you have done. I really do appreciate it. Even if I haven't shown it."

Mike was shocked in the sudden change of the Captains attitude, "Ah sir. Thankyou."

Ross nodded his head, "You're a good man. I'm gonna go check on my crew."

Mike nodded his head, throwing a confused look to Kate as Ross walked out. All he got from her was a shrug of the shoulders. He moved to sit back down next to him when Patrick came in.

"Ah Sir. Sorry to interrupt but NavCom is on the line."

Mike let out a frustrated sigh before nodding his head, "Thanks X." He turned to Kate and gave her a quick kiss.

"I'll see you back in my cabin."

She nodded her head.

The ship rolled and groaned as another wave hit it. Kate lay on the bunk, the motion of the ship combined with the food she ate at lunch (at Swain's instructions) making her feel nauseous. She clutched a hand to her stomach as she covered her mouth. Throwing herself out of the rack, she ran into Mike's bathroom, emptying the contents of her stomach.

Mike walked into his cabin to hear retching noises coming from his bathroom. Noticing the absence of Kate, he walked in to see her crouched over the toilet.

"Oh Kate," he leant down, pulling her hair back and rubbing his hand over her back. She leant back against him, exhaustion clouding her mind.

"I'm not going to be able to deal with this for the next 9 months."

Mike's eyes widened at what she just said, "Excuse me."

He felt her stiffen before she turned to face him, "Uh… nothing."

She stood up and walked back into his cabin, looking for a bottle of water. He walked out after her.

"That was not nothing. Kate what are you not saying?"

She turned to face him, knowing he would find out sooner or later, "Mike. How would you feel about being a daddy?"

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped, "You mean… you're…. I'm…. Daddy?"

She nodded her head, worried at how he was reacting. Needless to say, she was surprised as he wrapped his arms around her, letting out a whoop as he spun her around.

"We're going to be parents!"

She laughed, before the two lost their balance as the ship pitched and they fell to the ground laughing.

Buffer, Swain and Nikki were walking past Mike's cabin when they heard the shout and laughing from inside.

Nikki raised an eyebrow at the other two, "What's going on in there?"

Buffer laughed but all Swain did was raise the cup of coffee to his lips and kept walking.

Nikki and Buffer watched him before rushing after him, "Swain!"


	7. Chapter 7

Mike lay on his side, his fingers drawing circles lazily on Kate's stomach. The storm continued to rage outside, the ship pitching and rolling with the movement of the ocean. But inside Mike's cabin there was nothing or no one else except them.

"Boy or girl?" Kate asked, her eyes moving from watching his hand to his face. As his blue eyes met her green, she got lost for a moment before his answer brought her back.

"Boy," he replied, a small smile crossing his face at the thought of a mini Mike Flynn.

"I think we should call him Oliver," he continued.

"Oliver?" she asked, "Oliver Flynn." She screwed her face up, not liking the name.

Mike, who was just enjoying the banter, continued, "Yeah. Little Ollie Flynn."

He let out a laugh as Kate groaned. They continued to lay there in silence, Mike still drawing circles on her stomach.

"How about Samuel?" Kate said, breaking the silence. She raised her eyes to look back at Mike who was lost in thought. He looked back down at her, a smile on his face.

"Samuel… I like it."

Mike moved down to Kate's stomach, "Hey little Sam. It's your daddy."

Kate laughed, "Mike, we don't even know if it is a boy!"

He looked back up at her, resting his head on her stomach. "It is a boy Kate," he replied indignantly, "I just know it."

She shook her head in reply, "Well my instincts tell me it's a girl."

He screwed up his face. "It can't be a girl. Not that I don't want a daughter," he added at the look from Kate. "It's just the firstborn is supposed to be a son!"

She let a dreamy smile cross her face, resting her head back on the pillows, "I like the name Tahlia."

Mike moved up, leaning over Kate, "Tahlia?"

She nodded her head, "Yes. Tahlia."

Mike let out a sigh, "Well _if_ we have a girl, we'll call her Tahlia." He leant in and kissed her, "It's weird to think we're going to be parents."

She nodded her head, "We're going to have to work something out though."

Mike was about to reply when a knock at his door interrupted.

"Come in," he called out, sitting up.

Nikki opened the door and looking at Mike sitting on the rack and Kate still lying there she quickly apologised for interrupting.

"Ah we need you guys in the Senior Sailor's Mess. There are some things we need to talk about with the frigates close to arriving."

Mike nodded his head, "Okay. We'll be there in five minutes."

Nikki nodded and turned and left.

Mike turned to Kate, "You right?"

She nodded her head before sitting up, "Yeah… shall we go then?"

They both got up as he nodded his head, leaving his cabin and heading to the mess. As they approached, they saw Spider's head stick out and then back in. Kate threw a look to Mike, wondering why he would be included in this meeting. As they got closer they could hear loud whispering and then silence. As they both stepped into the room, a shout scared them both.

"Congratulations!!!"

Most of the crew who weren't on watch were crammed in, a hastily written 'Congratulations Mike and Kate' was hung up on the opposite side of the room and there was some goodies organised on the table. They laughed as the crew surrounded them, congratulating them on their little surprise. Once the talking and the shouting had quietened, Charge stood up on a chair, almost falling off as the ship rolled, and gave a speech.

"Well… thanks to Swaino's big mouth, we found out about your little surprise and thought it deserved the congratulations that was due! After all that you two have been through what with being posted on the same boat; Kate having to work under Mike, which we all know didn't work; having to put up with moronic marine biologists, crazy fishing captains and stuck-up SAS captains and then getting caught in the storage cupboard by ET… you finally got together and married and now we're going to have the pitter-patter of little Flynn feet on the Hammersley. So if we could all raise our glasses in a toast to Mike and Kate and congratulate them on their newest addition."

There was a cheer as the crew congratulated them. Both laughed, slightly embarrassed at the time which the celebration was being held.

Mike got up, silencing the group, "Look thanks guys for this… even though the timing was a bit off but we really appreciate it. To know that you are all behind us and will be at our beck and call for babysitting…"

Cries of 'No' and 'Keep dreaming' were called out. Mike held out his hand and the group was silent once more.

"As I was saying, because I am your captain and you do as I say," he said with a smile, "You will all be available for babysitting and for that we really appreciate it. So thanks guys!"

There was a cheer and cries of 'let's party' before the room erupted into shouts.

Mike made his way back to Kate, wrapping an arm around her waist and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Wasn't expecting this," he whispered to her.

She shook her head and laughed, "No neither did I."

Nikki walked over and after a quick hug to congratulate Kate (hugging Mike would have been too awkward), she turned to her captain.

"Sir just thought you would like to know that we got a call from the frigates and they expect themselves to be here by tomorrow morning."

A smile crossed his face, "Tonight is just full of good news."

The party went on for a while before Kate was too tired to keep going. She found Mike in a discussion with Swain and Charge about fatherhood and couldn't help the smile that crossed her face at the thought of Mike being a dad. She walked up to him and wrapped her hand around his. He turned to look at her, smiling as he did so.

"What's up?"

She yawned in reply, "I'm tired. Think I may have to head off to bed."

He nodded his head, "I'll take you then."

She laughed, "Mike, I'm pregnant, not disabled."

He wrapped his arm around her waist before heading her towards the door, "I don't care. I'm taking you and that's that."

She laughed before resting her head against his shoulder as he pulled her closer.

"I came too close to losing you once Kate," he whispered to her, as they walked into his cabin, "I'm not going to let you get that close again."


	8. Chapter 8

Mike woke up to hear Kate in the bathroom throwing up. He climbed out of bed and walked in, his eyes settling on her hunched form over the toilet. He sat down next to her, pulling her hair out of her face and gently rubbing her back. After a few more minutes, she pulled back from the toilet and fell back into Mike's lap, her head resting on his chest.

"Don't know if I can handle this," she whispered, her eyes fluttering shut.

He gently kissed her head, wrapping his arms around her, "Well you won't be doing it alone. We're going to do this together. Plus… you're not going to be on a boat so it won't be as bad."

Her eyes opened and she tilted her head back to look up at him, "That's true. But you're going to be out on the boat most of the time. How can you think to help if you're out at sea?"

He let out a sigh, knowing he had to tell her sooner or later, "Well… since you went missing, I've been thinking."  
Kate sat up, turning to look at Mike fully, "You're not thinking of transferring to a shore job are you?"

He stared at her for a moment before nodding his head.

'Mike!" she exclaimed, "But… you've never done anything other than be on a boat. You're not going to be able to handle a shore position."

He reached out, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back into his lap, "Well I'll have to won't I. Look Kate, I know it's going to be hard but I want to be there to see little Sam grow up. I don't want to miss out on moments of his childhood. I've seen the way Swain acts when Sally tells him something new that Chloe has learnt and I don't want that. I don't want to have to listen to you tell me about something that our child has done, I want to be there to see it. I want to be there to help you raise him."

Kate's eyes glistened as Mike's words sunk in. He wanted to give up everything he loved about the Navy for her and their baby. She felt a few wet tears slip down her cheeks before Mike pulled her into her arms.

"Don't cry," he whispered, "It's not the end of the world that you'll have to deal with me at home all the time."  
She laughed, "I'm not upset. I'm happy. I always thought that you were married to the Navy first though."  
He shook his head, his hand slipping down to clasp her left hand, his fingers rotating her ring.

"The Navy is a job and as much as I love being out at sea, I love you more. I want to be with you Kate… always. Not a few weeks here and there."

He leant in to kiss her, only to have her pull back. He threw her a confused look.

"Bad breath," she murmured before standing up and fishing for his toothbrush. He let out a laugh before standing up.

"I'm going to head up to the bridge. Find out where about these frigates are," he kissed her gently on the head before turning and walking out of the cabin.

Kate watched him leave, a small smile on her face. She was lucky to have such a wonderful husband.

Mike walked into the bridge, his eyes glancing around at his crew busy at work. He felt a pang in his heart. He would miss them. He would miss the feeling of the boat rocking beneath his feet. But it wouldn't compare to how much he missed Kate when he was out at sea.

"Sir?"

Nikki's voice brought him from his thoughts and he turned to look at her.

"Yes Nav?"

"Sir, the frigates should be here within the hour."

Mike nodded his head, "Right then. We'll get Buffer and the XO to organise the transfer."  
Nikki nodded her head, "I'll let them know immediately sir. How is Kate this morning?"

A small smile crossed his face, "She's good. Struck down by a bit of morning sickness but otherwise well."

Nikki nodded her head, "Well we will have to organise a proper shower when we return to port."

He sighed, shaking his head at the thought of one of the parties the crew organises. His thoughts drifted to Chefo's engagement drinks and the fall out from that. At least this time, they would be there to supervise what was going on. He was brought back from his thoughts by a question from the XO about how he wanted the transfer to happen.

Mike stood on the deck with Kate, his arm wrapped around her waist, not wanting to let her go in case he lost her again. They sailed into port ahead of the Bundaberg and the frigates and were the first to dock. As the ramp went down, there were families crowding the ramps, hoping to see if their loved ones were one of the first to disembark. However, the first to leave the ship were six of the crew from the Baranduda, carrying three stretchers with flags draped over them. The crew of the Hammersley and those of the Baranduda onboard formed an honour guard, snapping a salute as the stretchers went past. Out of the corner of his eye, Mike could see the news crews gathering like vultures around a carcass, all wanting the best aspect to the story.

He leant down to whisper into Kate's ear, "We're running as soon as we're off this ship."

She threw a curious look at him, "And why is that?"

He nodded his head over in the direction of the news crews. Kate laughed, "Well… I think our story would be a good one for them to get."

She took his hand and started to drag him off the boat, ignoring his protests. However, being the stronger one, he managed to pull her back as they stepped onto the ramp. She let out a cry as she lost her balance, catching the attention of those around the ramp. She fell back, straight into Mike's arms.

She slapped him lightly, "What were you thinking doing that!"

He smiled at her before whispering, "This." He leant in and kissed her long and hard. Cameras around them flashed but they didn't notice until the next morning when a photo of them was on the front page under the title, 'Crew home safe and sound'.


	9. Epilogue

Mike stood over the change table, blowing raspberries on Samuel's stomach.

"Who's a good boy!" He blew another one, getting a baby giggle in reply. He tickled Sam's stomach before reaching for a nappy. He had turned for two seconds when he felt something wet and warm running down his arm. He turned his head to see a yellow stain on his previously white uniform. He let out a groan before quickly moving to put the nappy on the to prevent further accidents. He just hoped he had another clean shirt. Today was on day where he didn't need a dirty uniform. He was starting his new posting in NavCom, running the show with Commander Marshall. He first intended to visit the Hammersley, to see how the new captain was going. He had recommended Patrick to be promoted after proving himself many times in the weeks that followed the Baranduda wreck. It had taken weeks for Mike to apply for a transfer and months before he was finally granted a shore position. He had then been given a few months to train Patrick as a captain before he officially stepped down.

He was brought from his thoughts by a cry from the change table and remembering Sam, Mike quickly scooped him up into his arms, rocking him gently to calm him down.

"Let's go see if Mummy has a clean shirt."

The five month old baby let out a gurgle, staining more of Mike's uniform.

"Note to self, don't wear whites when changing," he muttered as he left the room. He walked down to the kitchen, the scent of breakfast wafting out.

"Kate? Have I got another clean shirt?"

He walked in to see her standing over the stove, frying some eggs up. She turned to look at him and his pee stained sleeve before laughing.

"There should be one hanging up in the cupboard."

He glared at her before nodding his head, "Thanks."

He put Sam down in his chair before giving Tahlia a quick kiss on the head.

"Morning Sweetie."

She let out a laugh before throwing a rattle at his head.

Mike turned to walk out, rubbing his head. He could hear Kate still laughing at the stove.

After changing his shirt, he walked back in to see Kate serving his breakfast up.

He sat down, making sure to be careful with this shirt, before eating his breakfast. Kate sat down next to him, tickling Tahlia on the stomach. Mike smiled at the sight. Three years ago, when Kate first boarded the old Hammersley, Mike would never have thought he would find himself where he was today with a shore position, a wife and twins. In fact, if anyone had told him his future, he would have laughed at them and said they were being ridiculous because back then, he thought he had gotten over the blonde who now sat next to him, entertaining their children.

Kate turned and looked at him, picking up that he was staring at her.

"What?" she asked, thinking she had something on her face.

Mike just smiled, "Nothing. Just thinking how lucky I am."  
She smiled at him before leaning over to give him a kiss. It was short lived though as the twins started to cry, demanding attention.


End file.
